


Welcome Back

by EmeraldHero



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHero/pseuds/EmeraldHero
Summary: Ike has returned for a long mission. However, while he was gone a lot of paper work as piled up. After seeing him exhausting himself Mist decides to help her brother take a brake.
Relationships: Ike/Mist (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 9





	Welcome Back

The young woman sat on her bed needle and thread in her hands. Carefully she was working on closing the last tear in one of her brother's cape. With this the last piece of his clothing that she needs to repair before his return. Hopefully he will be back soon, he has been gone for about a month at this point. She let out a sigh, thinking about that would not bring him home any faster. Annnd done! Carefully placing her sewing tools on the dresser next to her she flopped back onto her bed, Using the newly mended cape acting as a blanket.

“Please be safe Ike,” she whispered to herself.

There was no reason to believe he would not be fine. Still, she could not help but worry about him, the thought of losing him was unbearable. The two of them shared a special bond, one that many would think is odd for siblings to share. Thinking about this she felt her hand start to wander under her skirt. Gently she began to rub her folds through the fabric of her panites. Thoughts of Ike’s strong arms holding her securly, filling her mind. Letting him take control of her as they would share a moment of passion. No, she did not need to be doing this right now, tiling her head looking out the window, the sun was falling. I should go downstairs and help Oscar with dinner, she thought. Pulling her hand from between her legs she sat up, she began fastening the cape that was her blanket to her shoulders.

Once done she started to make her way down towards the main living area.

Trudging up the hill, the mercenary fort came into view, He was finally home. The mission took much longer than it needed to be. For the life of him he could not understand why when they told their clients to stay put they would do the exactly opposite. A heavy sigh escaped his lips. Oh well, it's over now, continued into his way into the fort.

“Brother!” came the voice of a young woman.

The Mercenary commander looked up to see his younger sister looking at him from atop the stone staircase. She came flying down the stairs, cape fluttering behind her as she did so, pulling him into a tight hug. The warm embrace of his sister brought a smile to his face. As she was nuzzling her face into his chest he put a hand on top of her head. Gently starting to stroking her brown hair.

“You're wearing one of my capes,” he commented.

“Mmmm, I missed you,” She hummed, “How was the mission?”

“Frustrating,” was his reply.

“You should rest then,” she told him

“Ike.” a monotone voice called, interrupting the siblings tender moment

Ike’s attention shifted from his sister to the approaching figure. This caused Mist to pout a little “Soren? Is there something you need.”

“Yes, while you were gone a number of documents have piled up. Most of them are just finance related. We just need you to sign them for the official records,” came the tactions shrewd reply.

Ike let out a sigh, never a break in the life of a mercenary commander.

“Soren! Ike just got back from a long mission and the first thing you want him to do is more work. I can’t believe you, he could get sick if he doesn't get proper rest.” She complained

Ike rested his hand on top of his sister's head causing her to blush. “I’ll be fine Mist sooner it’s done the sooner the better. I’ll see you at dinner.”

Taking his hand off of her head he made his way up the stone stairs to his office.

“Really!” Mist said with frustration, throwing Soren an angry glare before marching off to the kitchen.

* * *

By the time dinner was ending most of the mercenaries had come and gone. Mist though still sat at the table looking at a cold plate of food. It was unlike Ike to miss a meal, he even told her he would come down. Slowly herself from the table picking up the plate as she did so. Making her way down the hallway to her brother's office she noticed that the door was cracked open. The door let out a creek as he was pushing it open wide enough so she could get through.

“Brother?” she asked walking into the room.

A frown forming on her face as she saw the state her brother was in. Ike was slumped over on his desk lightly snoring. Mist made her way over to him doing her best not to wake him. Placing the plate of food on his desk, she made her way around him. She unfastened the cape she was wearing, placing it onto his shoulders returning it to its proper owner. She placed her hands onto his broad shoulder lightly massaging them.

“Mmmmmm,” Ike let out as he began to stir.

Slowly and methodically she counted to rub his stiff shoulders. This was not the first time Mist had found her brother like this. He had a habit of overworking himself. She would need to help him relax later.

“Mist?” Ike said, letting out yawn.

“Shhh, you had a busy day. I brought you up your dinner, it’s a bit cold though.” she said

“I’m fine” he said leaned started to lean back in his chair and stretching

“Yes, yes I'm sure you are. Just get some food and head to bed. If you're not at your room in a few moments I’m coming back you hear!” she said with a huff

Ike felt her take her hands off his shoulder. Slowly making her way around him and out the door. Ike sat there in silence for a few moments looking at the door. She was planning something. His gaze fell down to the plate of food. That could wait though he was starving.

Ike stood up from his desk pushing the empty plate away from him, he made his way towards his room. Even if it was a little cold his sister's cooking was never something to pass up on he noted making his way back to his room. Placing his hand on the door handle he took a few steps in. The sight that greeted him made stop in his tracks. The shapely hips and milky thighs of his sister completely exposed save for a lacy pair of paintes, Her modest breasts only held back by the similar style bra fabric, leaving her midriff completely exposed, as her brown hair cascading down her back. He could feel some pressure build up in his pants. Damn why was she so cute. The door closed with a distinct click as the blue haired man walked over to his sister. Her sapphire eyes held a glint of mistichove as she looked up at him.

“What are you up to Mist?” he asked suspiciously.

“I don’t know what you are talking about Big Brother.” she said seductively, crossing her bare legs over one another.

“Mist,” he commented sternly.

She stood up, slowly walked over to him a sway in her hips as she did so. Her modest bossem pressed up against his chest. A slender finger pressing up against his lips.

“You must be really tired. To think that your advoir could not see that,” she shook her head, “I mean you fell asleep on your desk, you have not done that in a while. I just want to give you a reward for all of the hard work.” getting up on the balls of her feet and whispering into his ear, “And that reward is me.” Falling back down she continued “Anyway you want to have me it’s yours! Sooo what part of me do you want first.”

His arms snaked around her pulling her into him, as she felt his firm hands grab a hold of her soft cheeks. His lips crashed against hers as he started to grope her ass. His fingers digging into her soft cheeks. She wrapped her arms around his back reciprocating his touch, his tongue starting to graze against her lower lip. Feeling this Mist allowed his tongue to push into her mouth. Their passionate kiss continued until Ike pulled away, leaving both of the siblings panting.

“On your knees,” Ike commanded.

Mist obeyed, watching as he fiddled with his belt. A loud thud could be heard as his pants hit the floor. His erect dick free and pressing up against her face. His smell was intoxicating. A little bit of drool sliping from her mouth. The month that he was gone had left her starving for him. She stuck out her tongue doing light swirls around his head. This little taste had her caving more. It was not long before she moved, taking the rest into her mouth. Slowly and methodically working her way up and down his lengthy shaft. Her sapphire eye shimmered up at her brother in delight.

Ike adored the way she was sucking him off. The warmth of her mouth, the slickness of her tongue, and topping it all off how just adorable she looked with his cock stuffed in her mouth. A fire was being lit under him, he needed more. Placing his large hands on the back of her head, his fingers weaved themselves between her silky chestnut hair. With her control of head he pulled her off cock. He held her so that her soft lips were pressing up against his tip. She gave it a few light kisses before opening her mouth again. Once he saw that the gate was open he shoved her down the entirety of his length. She began to gag a bit as she was held there for a few moments. Ike, trying to drive as deep as possible. Satisfied for the moment he pulled her head off his length letting her breath properly for a bit. The brunette began to paint heavily, tails of saliva hanging from her mouth. She was looking up excitedly at her brother. The feeling of his firm hands still ever present on the back of her head.

“Glrhph!”

He pulled his dear sister along his length once more. This time sliding her along himself with great force, making sure the entirety of his cock was covered in her saliva. Slurping sound could be heard as Mist as he was doing this. Ike was in heaven continuing to shove her head down his length. There was just something about fucking his sister mouth he really loved.

“Unnnhhh” he let out a groan “Are you ready Mist?”

“Mmmh uhmmm!” was her reply.

Ike tugged her head down one more time before flooding her mouth with his white seed. After a few moments of holding her there he dropped his hands from her head. She started sliding off his length, little bits of his cum dribbling down her chin as she did so.

“Mowe?” she asked with a full mouth.

“Of course there is more,” he replied

Ike squatted down and slipped his hands under her arms. With pull he brought her up with him.

“Turn around” he whispered into her ear

She did as she was told, his arms slipping out from under hers.

“Eeeep!” a light push on her back she fell perpendicular to the bed.

Her ass is now on full display. Ike took hold of her rear end and pulled down her painties letting the moisture of her pussy drip freely. Tonight though it was going to remain empty. Placing his hands on her soft ass. Parting her cheeks began to push his member up against her back door.

“Ike?” she questioned looking back.

“You said I could have any part of you,” he said with a grin.

The tip of cock began to push into her taut hole ass. Her head shot up at the intrusion. That was not where she expected him to go tonight but it felt absolutely wonderful. There was a bit of resistance but it was nothing that Ike could not power through. Mist was barring her face into the sheets, her head shaking back and forth, attempting to muffle her moans. He let out a grunt as bottomed out. The brunette could not stop shivering at the feeling of his thick cock burying itself deep into her sensitive ass. Ike, leaning over whispered into her ear.

“You look so cute like this sis”

Mist melted at his words. “Ahhhh brother please”

“Oh? What does my adorable little sister want?” He asked tauntingly

“I… I want,” she was struggling for a complete sentence, “want… my brother… to fuck my ass… really hard”

She felt him place his rough hands on her slender shoulders. He pulled his hips back just enough so he could slam into her with all his strength. Mist squealed in delight as he did so. This is what she was craving. Even with dripping pussy empty she was utterly fulfilled.

“Mist your ass feels so good.” he said in between grunts as he was hammering into her butt. All of this pent up frustion he could just dumb on to his sister and watch as she squrmed in delight.

“Botsher preash hhhharder” Mist started to slurred

A wicked smile crossed his face. She wanted more did she? Ike greatly ramped up the pace, her ass jiggling with each impact. He was relentless ramming her with a force that made her slide along the bed. This was sending Mist over the edge as little stars began hovering in her vision. Her strength was depleting, as she was only held up by her brother's grip by this point

“Ohhhhhhhh!” Mist cried as she came

“Really that was all it took? I still have more left in me, I hope you can handle it.” Ike said smugly.

“Heh… heh…” was the only response.

Ike continued to shove himself down into the tight anal walls of his sister. His hands dug into her round cheeks, not relenting at the speed at which he was thrusting into her. Mist was staring off into space as her eyes started glazing over.

“Miiiiist!” he grunted, shoving himself as far down her as he could, launching his seed deep within her ass.

Finally spent Ike withdrew from her. Without her brother’s support she collapsed onto the bed. Mist was an utter mess. Her face was buried into the sheets, her long brunette a mess fanning out in all directions. Little bits of his cum dripping out of her ass join the pool of juices that were forming under her.  
Gently Ike lifted the young woman helping reposition her. Once she was on her side he snuck into the bed with her. Her heavy breathing calming down a little as she lay secure in her brother's arms.

“I love you Mist” Ike whispered to her

The brunette did not respond, only shuffled a little closer into his chest. The elder sibling smiled at this before he joined his sister in a blissful rest.

* * *

A loud knocking caused the young woman to stir. Snaking her way out of her brother’s arms she shuffled over to the door. She was finding it a bit hard to stand up straight. Slightly cracking the door open and poking her head out.

“Mist what are you doing here? This is Ike’s room.” came the voice of the raven haired boy

Shit! This was not good!

“Uhhh well you see... Last night when I umm gave Ike his dinner he had a bit of a fever. Soooo I decided to take him to his room. I stayed to make sure things did not get worse, who knows what he could have caught while he was out. Right?” She lied.

“Oh, well that does make sense.” He replied, damn he should have listened to her last night.

She let out a sigh of relief.

“Make sure he gets some rest then, also Mist,” he started

“Hmm?” she tilted her head

“Why are you-”

SLAM!

Well that was odd Soren thought as the door nearly smacked him in the face. He trusted Mist to take care of Ike, Soren had other things he needed to get to anyway. Mist slid down against the door, thank the goddess that was close. A light shuffling noise came from the bed.

“Everything” Yawn “all right Mist?” Ike looked at his still naked sister.

“Yes! Yes of course! Why would it not be?” she replied hastily.

“It sounded like you were being rather forceful with the door. Did it do something you didn’t like.” He said with a light chuckle sitting up

“Your dumb advisor stopped by, uhh I may have told him you where sick” She said guilty

“Well then it sounds like we have the day to ourselves.” He said with a smirk.

A smile formed on Mist’s face, yah they did. She pushed herself up off the floor. The soft patter of her bare feet echoing across the floor as she moved towards her brother. Ike gently patted his lap inviting her to sit with him.

Before she did that however, she knelt in front of him. Taking her soft hands and stroking his member. When it was raised to its full glory she stood up. Turning around Mist spread her lower lips sinking herself on his cock.

Ike let out a grunt at the feeling of her slick walls surrounding his shaft. Slowly he started to rock his hips up into her, placing light kisses on her neck as he did so. His hands wanding her body until they landed on her soft mounds. She was not most well endowed but there was enough there for him to sink his fingers into. He was rolling them around in his hands as he began picking up the pace. Mist let out a light gasp when he reached for her nipples. Gently he started to flicking her erect nipple between his fingers.

“Brooother,” Mist moaned.

“You like that?” His said, as he started to tug at them.

“Yesssss,” she replied.

She let out little gasps as he countied to pull at her nipples. Her head rolled back letting her chestnut hair tickle his chest. Ike was ramping up the pace at which he was thrusting into her, causing her little noises to become more frequent. She began to move her hips in sync with his. She began to shudder feeling his start to bush up against her cervix due to her movements. It was wonderful.

A few moments later Mist felt him give a strong push into her, the warm of his seed flooding her womb.

“Mmmmm… that was fast,” She commented with a hint of disappointment.

“Don’t worry there is more coming, we have all day after all,” He replied.

“Ohhhh, so then what’s next?” she asked with a giggle.

Ike could only grin.


End file.
